


Happy Trails

by WheelCoveredInEyes



Category: Limetown (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: Episode 7 "Acceptable Loss", Fix-It, Gen, Pacific Crest Trail (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelCoveredInEyes/pseuds/WheelCoveredInEyes
Summary: A hastily-written fix-it for the end of Episode 7, in which Mark gets angry and leaves to hike the Pacific Crest Trail for the rest of the series. Everything is fine!
Kudos: 1





	Happy Trails

"I told you Lia, I'm done!" Mark yelled. "I've already called Agent Sadeki." Lia thought she felt her heart stop in her chest, her limbs freezing as her blood pulled in around her core. An ancestral response, she remembered from some community college biology class, to perceived danger. Her mind started to bubble as she tried to chart her next steps.

A huge yellow internal-frame backpack, the size of a small child, caught her eye. It was leaning up against the doorframe and stuffed to the gills. A coil of rope hung off one side, a pair of newish hiking shoes propped up next to the other. She guessed that they were just broken in. Despite everything that had happened, despite his betrayal, she felt a flicker of compersion.

"You're finally doing it, huh?"

"I'm done. I'm off of Limetown. Six months, twenty six hundred miles, Mexico border to BC. I'm leaving it all behind."

Lia had it. She'd cancel her ticket, buy another ticket to the same place at the airport. Her mother's name. Pay in cash. That might throw the FBI off her trail long enough to make the flight -

"Are you going to say anything?"

Lia and Mark shared a glance. Lia just shook her head. "Happy trails, Mark."

Mark's anger collapsed. For a moment, they just looked like friends, wistful and sad. "Same to you, Lia."

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching the last few episodes, I had to stop after 7 and write this before going on to 8. Everybody is happy and nobody dies! Hooray!


End file.
